A metal oxide film is very sensitive to acid, and a metal oxide semiconductor can even be corroded by a weak acid rapidly. Therefore, an etch-proof indium gallium zinc oxide (IGZO) TFT structure is generally used. That is, an etch-proof layer is deposited on the metal oxide, so that the IGZO layer can be prevented from being damaged when a source and a drain of the TFT are manufactured, and a performance of a TFT substrate can be improved. However, an additional photolithography procedure is needed, and thus the manufacturing procedure of the metal oxide IGZO TFT is increased. Moreover, during a production procedure of TFT in the prior art, due to the influences of exposure deviation and etch error, the etch-proof layer cannot be manufactured with a short length. As a result, a length of a channel is increased inevitably, and a parasite capacitor of the component is increased.
In order to solve the aforesaid technical problem, a new TFT is provided.